Star Wars  Sari's Story
by Sari1995
Summary: Takes place around the Jedi Apprentice series.  Padawan Sari has always lived on an isolated planet beyond Known Space. Follow her as she flees an attack on her planet and is thrown into the inner galaxy, being followed by an old enemy ...
1. Chapter 1

The Lonüian Scrolls

Sari's Story

In the isolated star system of Lonü, a planet situated beyond the Outer Rim, a hidden Jedi Temple is being attacked by a horde of battle droids and Sith Lords, led by a recently revealed old enemy, Dark, and his apprentice, Black.

The Sith and these old enemies have been in hiding for years, but countless Jedi are being killed by this new threat.

In the Temple, a young girl and her master are trying to send a plea for help to the Jedi of Coruscant, not knowing that one of the two enemies is right behind them . . .

**CHAPTER 1 **

A girl with royal blue eyes and dark brown hair frantically turned on the comm panel and punched in the first frequency . . . *static* . . .

"Hello? Please someone, help!". . . *static*. . She closed that frequency and opened the next one . . . *static* . . . "Please someone answer! Help us!" . . . *static* . . . She waited a couple seconds then changed frequencies again. *static* . . . "Help us! Please answer!"

She thought she heard something. "Someone please, help!" A hologram of a man appeared. The blue image flickered, but didn't cut off.

"Calm down, It's all right we're here." The man said in a calming voice. "Now what is the matter?"

"Please, you must help us!"

"Yes we understand that, now please tell us what is wrong."

The girl didn't understand why he had said we and us, but that didn't matter. "My planet is being attacked!" she said angrily.

"Do you know your attackers?" the man asked, unhurt by her anger.

"Yes," she said, now controlling her anger, "the Sith, they've grown stronger than we could ever imagine."

"The Sith?"

"Yes."

"The Sith are attacking your planet?" The man asked, confused.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? The last of the Sith were destroyed almost a millennium ago."

"Yes of course I'm sure!" she yelled, again filled with anger. "The Sith have been on Lonü for years!"

"Lonü?" The man questioned. The system she was speaking of was unknown to him.

The girl gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell them the name of her system.

"Lonü? A new system? Where?" Knight Zannic, who was seeing the High Council at the time, excitedly asked. He then saw her covering her mouth and he added. "So we can send help."

"Well . . . the coordinates are –"

A voice came from outside of the current pick up range. "No Sari! You can't give away the coordinates, it's forbidden!"

"But we have to Bow! It's the only way!" Sari said to the voice. A long silence followed . . .

"Fine, you have my permission."

"The coordinates are being sent to your location." Sari said, typing frantically. But before they were sent, the controls exploded when a blaster bolt hit them. "Aggh!" Sari cried, covering her face from the blast. She then realized that the holo-recorder was still working and yelled. "The coordinates are –"

But her sentence was cut short as another shot hit the Comm panel, rendering it useless. Or so it was thought. In fact, the range had widened, and the Jedi Council saw everything that was to go on in the room.

"No." Any hope that help would come was lost. She looked towards the door and saw a hooded figure dressed all in black, along with several Sith warriors. Her spirits fell even more . . .

"Sari, get down!" Blaster fire came pouring out of the open door, as Sari ducked down behind the Communications desk. At the same time, the yellow-furred Rainbowian with white armor drew his lightsaber. He ignited it, it's blade a bright, shining streak of white.

[A white lightsaber, is that even possible? And this new species. It's like a yellow humanoid fox but without a tail . . .] The Council member who had answered Sari's message thought. The Council had never seen a white lightsaber. They had only heard stories about them.

The blaster fire from the Sith warriors didn't stop, even as the hooded figure pulled out and ignited his black lightsaber. The figure advanced on Bow and began to attack.

"Bow!" Sari called out, but then became silent, because she knew that even the slightest distraction could mean the difference between life and death. The deadly dance continued, but now Bow was beginning to look tired while the hooded figure looked as if he hadn't been fighting at all.

•Sari! You have to leave . . . now! : Bow said telepathically through the Force. •No, not without you Master! : was her reply. •You must! You must live! : •But –: •Leave now, don't worry about me, just go! : Sari hesitated, but then dashed from her hiding spot and quickly dodged blaster bolts from the Sith. Now if she could get past the lightsaber duel, she'd be free . . .

The hooded figure saw her coming and swung his lightsaber. Only her Jedi senses saved her. She speedily rolled to dodge the attack, got to her feet, and ran down the hall. She looked back . . . only to see her Master being struck by deadly Force lightning . . .

"_**Don't worry about the girl.**_" The hooded figure said the Sith that were turning to pursue Sari. "_**This is the one we need . . . for now.**_"

Sharp cries rang through the hallway that Sari was rushing through. •Bow. : . . . . . . *silence* . . . •Sari . . . Follow the frequency of the comm signal . . . It will take you . . . Someplace safe. : •Bow . . . : •Go now . . . my padawan . . . Sari . . . : •No! Bow! You can't –: *silence* •Bow . . . :

Holding back tears, she turned a final corner and decided that she was safe . . . Well, safe enough to open a teleportation portal. If only she could focus . . . "Follow the frequency." She whispered under her breath. She wept quietly as she reached out her hands and touched the blaster-scared wall of what used to be the Jedi Temple of the isolated planet of Lonü.

"Follow the frequency . . ." She concentrated hard and slowly the portal began to form. It was becoming even harder to concentrate now. She sensed a group of Sith coming ever closer to her position. She wouldn't be able to defend against the Sith and open the teleportation portal at the same time. "Come on." She said impatiently. The portal was almost complete, but now she felt another presence. The hooded figure . . . he was coming too . . .

After what seemed like a lifetime, the portal was finally complete. Sari was about to step through when she heard a lightsaber ignite right behind her.

"_**Going somewhere?**_" the hooded figure asked, slightly amused. Sari ducked just as he stabbed at the air where she was only a moment before. She turned and used the Force to push him back, which gave her time to grab her lightsaber from her belt. The figure immediately regained his balance and told the Sith who had just arrived to hold their fire, for the moment. He wanted to see if this _child_ was as powerful as people said she was, if she was stronger than her brother. He had a hard time believing that this _child _could actually save someone, let alone win a battle. She couldn't be older than thirteen, yet people said that she was one of the most talented Padawan in all of Lonü. Still, she was strong in the Force. To open a portal of space that fast was very hard, but could she fight?

Sari did not ignite her own lightsaber as the figure leapt towards her, instead she rolled forward. The figure ended up slashing at the air where she was a few seconds ago. Sari got to her feet and ignited her lightsaber. Now she was behind the figure, but he was blocking the portal and the Sith were to her back.

[_**Perfect.**_] The hooded figure thought [_**Now she can't escape.**_] He raised his hand and gave the signal to the Sith for them to begin firing. [_**Let's see how long she'll last.**_] The figure laughed, but it came out as a harsh chuckle, which only added to the hopelessness of Sari's situation.

Sari deflected blaster bolts back at the Sith, but she was still having trouble deciding which enemy to attack first. So the figure decided for her. The hooded enemy lunged at Sari who blocked and slashed back.

He could feel the pain and anger behind her attack. This was playing out perfectly for him.

He feinted right as she lunged, then countered with a string of blows. Sari blocked most of them, a few attacks grazing her torso, then quickly changed strategies and brought her lightsaber back to defect blaster bolts. She was discouraged from doing that again due to the fact that the figure would have sliced her in half if she hadn't brought her lightsaber up just a split second after deflecting the bolts. She made some attacks of her own, but they all missed their mark.

After several minutes of exchanging blows and dodging blaster bolts, Sari blocked a slash from the figure, only to be hit in the leg by a blaster bolt. "Agh!" The leg gave, and now pain flared in her left shoulder as the hooded figure stabbed at her, but missed. "Agh . . ." The pain spread through her. It was too much.

"_**Too easy.**_" The Sith stopped firing as the figure raised his lightsaber to deal the final blow. But Sari, filled with new energy, rolled and leapt toward the unguarded portal . . .

Sari felt nothing, then an unbearable pressure, as she traveled from the far side of the galaxy to the center in only a few seconds. She was fighting to stay conscious, and losing. Sari barely saw the hooded figure coming toward the portal. She wasn't safe just yet. She had to close the portal . . .

Sari reached out her hand and focused on closing the portal. Slowly, she clenched her hand into a fist and the portal closed, just in time. The hooded figure was on the other side of the galaxy, and that was enough for now. Sari looked around before she lost consciousness, and saw tall towers made completely of a glass-like material_._

[I hope Bow was right,] Sari thought through the haze of pain and exhaustion, [everything here is so different from Lonü. Can anywhere really be safe?] Then everything went black.

Two Jedi Masters were walking through the same windowed hall, when they felt a disturbance and saw Sari lying on the floor. They ran towards her. She was badly wounded and unconscious, but still alive. "Come on; let's get her to the Medical Center." They carefully picked her up and rushed to get her looked at by the healers, whoever she was. Qui-Gon didn't remember any new padawans coming to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, and he definitely didn't remember this girl being in Master Yoda's youngling class. Just who was she, and even more so, who had attacked her? No Jedi could have done this, but whom else but a Jedi wielded a lightsaber?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Jedi Master Yoda looked around at the concerned and shocked faces of the Jedi Council. They had watched, and re-watched the disturbing holo-vid that showed what had happened on Lonü. They looked on as Sari called for help, the figure made his entrance, he and Bow fought, and when Sari made her escape from the room.

But the most disturbing scene was when Bow was enveloped in Force lightning. Only the Dark Lords of the Sith misused their abilities so. A lot of the Masters had diverted their eyes, unable to watch anymore. The holo-vid seemed to end with the figure leaving the room, but those that watched the whole thing saw him return. He removed his hood and revealed that he was of the same unknown species as Bow. It looked as if he was going to finish Bow off, but instead he whispered something to the near-unconscious Bow. Then he picked Bow up and started to leave. The holo-vid then ended with the figure crushing the recorder with the Force, leaving the Council worried about the appearance of this new threat.

While the mysterious girl was healing, Master Qui-Gon went to tell the Jedi Council about her. They weren't busy, so he was admitted right away.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. What is it that you wish to tell us?"

"Just a while ago, Master Centri and I found an unconscious and badly wounded girl, but we were not able to identify her. She's old enough to be a padawan, but I did not remember seeing her in Master Yoda's class."

"If you were not able to identify her then all we can do is wait. Was there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"Yes . . . one of her wounds was made by a lightsaber . . ."

Sari groaned as she opened her eyes for the first time since she fell unconscious. Everything was still blurry and the dim lights didn't help her see any better. She saw an outline of a figure against the soothing colors of the walls.

The figure came closer to where she was laying, and only whenever it was right over her did she see that it was a droid. She flinched, but then looked again, wondering why she hadn't been blasted. Then she remembered that she was safe, and across the galaxy from any attackers. Sari was barely able to identify it as a medical droid before it left.

[Okay . . . so I'm obviously in some kind of medical center. That's good, or at least an improvement over being in a battlefield . . . I wonder if I can move . . .] Sari started to sit up, but couldn't. There was still too much pain . . . The pain brought back memories of the battle.

[Bow! What happened to Bow!?] She would have shot upright immediately if the pain wasn't so much . . . She felt herself slowly slip back into unconsciousness . . .

After Qui-Gon had finished telling the Council about the mysterious girl, he decided to check on her. When he got there she was still unconscious, but was otherwise fine. Well, as fine as she could be after suffering wounds like that. He still didn't have any idea who could have done that to her. Maybe she would wake up and tell him, but now the medical droids were telling him to leave so they could heal her in one of the many bacta tanks that were at the medical center. He obeyed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any information out of her in her current condition. He'd probably have to wait for several days for her to heal, even with the powerful healing agent, bacta. He left the medical center still wondering about her attacker.

Sari woke up what she guessed to be an hour later. She felt a bit better than she had the last time she was awake, but she had this funny taste in her mouth. Still, she could see better, things weren't as blurry . . . especially the man asking questions to the medical droid. They were obviously about her, because he occasionally motioned to where Sari was lying. She only heard pieces of their conversation.

"- Notify - wakes up - talk to her."

He must not have sensed that she was awake, because he left shortly afterwards. On the other hand, the droid did, but the man had already left and its programming told it to heal, so it gave Sari a dose of sleeping medicine.

[Come on . . . I just . . . . . woke up . . . .]

After returning to find that the girl was asleep, Qui-Gon asked the chief medical droid, 2-1B, to give him a sample of the girl's blood, so he could check her midi-chlorian count. After receiving it, he placed it into a devise that would give him the number of midi-chlorians in the girl's blood cells. Qui-Gon waited a couple seconds while it analyzed the sample. When it was finished he looked at the number and almost dropped it.

[21,000! It must be defective. No one has ever had a count that high, not even Master Yoda! It's impossible! It's too far off the charts to be real! I'll try again later, maybe by then she'll be awake and can at least tell me her name.] Still, he didn't throw away the 'defective' device.

[What if it's true? Could this be The One?]

[Bow!] Sari's thought echoed through the Force. He would have answered if it weren't for the two guards standing right outside the door, monitoring everything he did. Bow tried to keep his mind clear, and was successful . . . for the most part. He couldn't help but wonder about Sari. What had happened to her? She was obviously alive and safe because Dark wouldn't have let him live if she wasn't . . . he needed him to be the bait . . . for Sari . . . A strange gas filled the cell and Bow fell into a deep sleep. . .

Qui-Gon returned to the medical center for the re-test. It had been a couple of hours since she was given a dose of the sleep medicine, but she was still asleep. [I guess I'm not getting a name from her.] He quickly pricked one of her fingers and waited for the devise to analyze the results.

As he waited, 2-1B slowly took off the bandage on her shoulder. It was still a ghastly wound, but it was showing signs of healing, in fact, it was a little over half-way healed, even though it had only been a few hours since her arrival. It was as if she had been here for a couple days, instead of a few hours. But the droid was used to Jedi using healing trances to heal themselves, and started to re-wrap the wound.

The re-test came up with the same result. Qui-Gon looked at her. She couldn't be older than 13.

[But even if she is 13, anyone with a count that high NEEDS training, no matter how old. It could be dangerous leaving her untrained. But really, 21,000! I still can't believe it!]

"Yes, Master, but how will I find her? She could be anywhere in the galaxy."

"_**She's on a planet called Coruscant.**_"

"Yes, my Master. I will leave at once."

"_**Good, my student. Soon the galaxy will be rid of them, forever.**_"

The apprentice, Black, left to get ready to depart for Coruscant, while the dark armored Rainbowian went to check on their 'guest'.

Bow sensed that the guards were moving. Someone was coming in. The force field went up, dividing the small room in half as the hooded figure came through the door of the cell. Bow's eyes were still closed in meditation, but he could see everything—even the face of the dark Rainbowian underneath the hood.

"Dark."

"_**Ah, so you do recognize me. It's been a long time, hasn't it Bow?**_" Dark took off the hood, because now there was nothing to hide. After all, they were 'brothers'.

Dark walked toward the force field that separated them and pressed one of the many buttons on the small control piece that was strapped onto his arm. A doorway-like hole appeared in the force field and the yellow furred, black armored Rainbowian walked through. The hole closed behind him. Now they were both behind the force field, but Dark still had the advantage—he wasn't in restraints—but Bow was. Bow was defenseless and at the mercy of Dark . . . if there was any mercy in him.

"_**Stand.**_"

Bow stayed in his meditation stance.

"_**I said STAND!**_" With the touch of a button from Dark's control piece, a jolt of electricity ran through Bow. Dark was about to press it again when Bow slowly got up. Dark pressed a different button, and suddenly Bow was caught in an energy field. He was stuck there, unable to move. Bow braced himself for whatever sufferings might come. But instead, Dark started to speak.

"_**You always were so stupid. I still don't understand why they partnered you with her. She should have been partnered with me. She would have been better trained. That last battle ended rather quickly. I'd like to see how long she'd last against her brother. He's become a powerful pupil, perhaps even stronger than his sister.**_"

"Stronger, maybe, but he's not Aren, not anymore."

"_**Silence!**_" A jolt of electricity flowed through Bow from the electric restraints. "_**You will not speak of **__**Black**__** like that.**_" Another jolt of electricity followed to make the point clear. "_**Maybe I should let him take care of you instead . . . but enough talk.**_" Dark grabbed at one of the shoulder pieces of Bow's armor. Bow winced in pain as the piece that was fused to him was suddenly and cruelly torn, exposing the soft yellow fur underneath.

Dark calmly walked away, through the force field and out the door as if nothing important had happened. When the door closed, the energy field disappeared and Bow fell back to the floor. There wasn't much that he could do now to not think of Sari and what was happening and going to happen to her. Then the gas filled the room again and Bow fell asleep.

Black, the Sith who was formerly known as the Jedi Aren, was getting ready to leave for Coruscant when his master, Dark, came to give him something. It was a white piece of Rainbowian armor.

Dark told him to show it to Sari to "_**make the message clear**_" and that "_**she'd know what it meant.**_"

[Yes, join us . . . or suffer the consequences . . .] And with that he was off to Coruscant, and his 'sister'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The sleep medicine wore off a couple hours later and Sari woke up, her wounds fully healed. She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made an effort to stand, but a medical droid urged her to lie back down.

"You need to rest so your wounds can heal." It insisted.

"But they're –" Sari began to protest, but was cut off by the droid.

"Your wounds are serious. It will take at least 6 days for you to fully recover."

"6 days! What are you talking about, I'm already healed."

The droid stood there looking confused as the same Jedi from yesterday came in. The tall, long brown-haired man saw that Sari was awake and told the medical droid that he needed to speak with her.

"I'm afraid she is still not well. She insists that she is fully healed, which is impossible. She may be in minor shock or have suffered a concussion."

The Jedi nodded, but insisted that he talk with Sari.

"Hello," the Jedi greeted Sari as he approached the medical bed she was lying on. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Sari." After looking at her surroundings, Sari asked what any sane person would ask.

"Where am I?" Then, just in case, she added, "besides a medical center."

Qui-Gon had planned to say the best medical center on Coruscant, but now that she said that . . .

"You are in the infirmary of the Jedi Temple of Coruscant."

"Hmmm . . . Coruscant . . . Umm, which is located where?" [I must sound so stupid.] Sari thought. [But I haven't really been off-world before and I never learned about the rest of the galaxy from my isolated planet.]

"Coruscant is located in the center of the galaxy and is the center of the Republic."

[The Republic? What's that? And the center of the galaxy? Wow, I really did travel half-way across the galaxy . . . Now he probably thinks that I really did get a concussion. Let me check.]

Qui-Gon felt someone intruding on his thoughts. He brought up his mental shield, but whoever was intruding broke his shield like it was nothing. The intruder searched his previous thoughts, obviously looking for something. He looked at the girl. She was staring absent-mindedly at nothing in particular, but she was just a child and didn't have her hand raised so it couldn't be her, could it?

•I don't know, could it? :

[What?]

•Oh yeah, and I didn't get hit in the head. I'm just . . . not familiar with this area. :

[How are you . . . how are we . . .]

•What, talking through a force connection? You mean you don't communicate like this? :

[Usually not.]

•Oh . . . :

[But I would like to find out how it is possible.]

•Well, if you think about it, I have a high midi-chlorian count and that in itself is a pretty good explanation, especially for how easily your wall was broken . . . Hey, when am I supposed to meet this council? :

[When you're fully healed.]

•But I –:

[Don't worry, I know.]

•Good, at least _someone_ knows what a healing trance is. That droid must not be used to them. :

[But it is.] He thought, then remembering that she was reading his thoughts added. [This _is_ a _Jedi_ infirmary. Your trance was just so fast.]

•Remember, high midi-chlorian count? :

[Well that would kind of explain it. I've just never seen anybody go from serious condition to fully healed in just a few hours.]

•Speaking of which, could you convince that droid that I'm fully healed, so we can go see this council? Besides I don't need this bandage anymore. :

Qui-Gon called 2-1B over and convinced the droid to check her 'wound'.

It carefully unwrapped the bandage, which hid normal looking skin where the wound had been 6 hours ago. 2-1B looked it over and apologized and gave her the OK to leave.

•So we're going to see the Council now? :

[Hopefully.]

•Hopefully? :

[Yes, the Council is very busy today.]

•Oh . . . :

[But don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough.]

As they were walking through the halls to the council chamber, Qui-Gon let his thoughts wander, again forgetting that Sari was still listening to them.

[I wonder how she knows how to do these feats. Even if you have the highest midi-chlorian count, it means nothing if you don't have the training. And who could have trained her? Even Grand Master Yoda doesn't know how to do some of the things she's been doing. Using the Force without directly channeling it, ultra quick healing trances and she did them like she's been doing them for a long time.]

•Well, I kind of have. My Master, Bow, has been training me since I was . . . well, as long as I can remember . . . He's probably been with me ever since I was born, about 13 Lonüian years ago. :

Qui-Gon didn't understand why she had said Lonüian, a race he had never heard of, but they had arrived at the Council Chamber and unlike he had said they were ready to see her.

Grand Jedi Master Yoda watched as Qui-Gon and the girl walked in, came to the center of the chamber, and bowed. Qui-Gon introduced the girl as Sari.

Sari . . . She looked strangely familiar, as if he'd seen her recently. But that was impossible, he'd been in the council chamber all day, listening to the reports of Jedi returning from missions. The only other thing he had done was watch that holo-vid . . .

Wait, Sari!? That was it! She was the girl from the holo-vid! But how did she get from there to here? The frequency that they had picked up was weak and originated from beyond the Outer Rim. . .

Qui-Gon began talking, and sometimes Sari would as well, but she never really said anything. All she told them was that she didn't know who had attacked her. When Qui-Gon told the Council about her extremely high midi-chlorian count they stopped talking about her attacker and started talking about her training. Qui-Gon didn't say anything about how she had already been trained. He still wasn't sure about her . . .

Sari was excused from the meeting and was assigned a room where she changed into a Jedi robe and waited for the meeting to be over and her fate decided.

Qui-Gon came a while later and told her that she was to go to Master Yoda's youngling class. He also told her where it was at, which would help a lot, because the Jedi Temple was a huge place. It often took years for people to learn their way around it, but a good thing was that it was fairly similar to the Jedi Temple that she'd spent her whole life in back on Lonü.

She thanked him and then went off to find out where the room was, even though the class started an hour later.

After figuring out where the class and several other important places were, it was time for the class to begin.

[Well, here goes nothing.] Sari walked into the room, which was filled with 4 year-olds who were at the most half as tall as her. The younglings didn't look at her, they had blast helmets on and were using the Force to sense and deflect practice bolts with their low-powered training lightsabers.

"Greetings Master Yoda." Sari said, bowing solemnly.

"Ah, apprentice Sari, been moved to the older class you have. Later, to the practice courts go."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for interrupting your class." She gave him a slight bow, and then started for her room. When she reached her room she decided to meditate. After all, her room was peaceful and quiet and she desperately longed to find out what happened to her Master.

Dark strode down the hall of his starship, The Darkness, a black shadow against the gray walls of the prison level. The contrast was even more apparent when he entered the white walled cell, where a Rainbowian with almost full white armor was secured to a torture devise that he had created specifically for the Rainbowian species.

This mechanism took advantage of the pain that came from the act of removing a Rainbowian's armor. It multiplied the pain and was especially sinister when combined with the nightmare helmet, a special devise that made the wearer re-live their most painful memories or completely make up a 'nightmare' for them to live through.

Dark had been waiting for this, waiting to finally make the one that had inflicted so much pain on him suffer endlessly.

[_**But before the real fun can begin, let's make sure he can't lose consciousness.**_] Dark thought. He wanted to make sure his most hated enemy felt every measure of pain. He pressed a button on his arm piece and the mechanism injected a chemical that would keep Bow from losing consciousness, no matter how much pain was being received. Now, it could finally begin . . . The mechanism started up, as the door to the cell slammed shut.

Bow's screams filled Sari's mind, suddenly waking her from her meditation. Pain erupted in her head and then spread to the rest of her body. The pain was beyond overwhelming, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"Bow?"

For part of the time that Sari had spent meditating, she had been searching the Force for her master—with no success—but now Bow's –

The pain started up again and Bow's cries got louder. She covered her ears to no avail. The cries became louder and louder, then they suddenly stopped, the pain still lingering.

Just when Sari thought this . . . attack was over, a wave of fresh pain that was even more staggering hit her. It didn't stop, and now images of a grey-armored Rainbowian flashed in her head. Sari saw as he kneeled before a Rainbowian in black armor, the same one that had led the Sith force that had killed over half of the Jedi in the Temple just a day ago.

The images stopped and Sari sat in a daze, trying to remember what it was that she was going to do before the attack happened. She looked at the small chrono by her sleep-couch and saw what time it was. She was late for her 'new' apprentice class. Sari was still hurting as she rushed down the hall to the practice courts . . .


End file.
